


Love Songs

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, no one likes being woken up at like 3am even by a cute boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: “I just thought you liked love songs!” He calls up to you and it doesn’t really clear up what’s happening, what’s going on or anything.





	Love Songs

You cherish your sleep, you really do. You’re not a big fan of being woken up in the middle of the night, especially on a school night. Even more so when you wake up to the sound of Frankie Goes To Hollywood at 1 am, when you’re parents are still away for their anniversary. 

“ _The power of love, a force from above…_ ” You slide out of bed, sleepy and mildly annoyed at the sound. A good song, but not one that you wanted to hear at this hour of the day. Your rub your eyes before looking out your window to see Peter Parker, of all people, stood outside your house with a laptop playing music on blast. 

You slide the window open, “Peter? What the hell are you doing? It’s 1 am.” Some of the annoyance disappears at knowing it’s Peter and not one of the jerks from school, but you’re still not happy with your wake up call. You’re also more than a little baffled at the concept of Peter playing love songs up at your window. 

“ _Keep the vampires from your door, when the chips are down i’ll be around…”_  

“I just thought you liked love songs!” He calls up to you and it doesn’t really clear up what’s happening, what’s going on or anything. 

“Not at 1 am I don’t! What’s going on?” You wonder for a little bit if he might be drunk, that somehow he got dragged to a party and drank more than any 16 year old should. But you know Peter and you’re pretty sure he’s never touched a drop of alcohol in his life. 

“I wanted to tell you…”

“ _Love is an energy, rushing in, rushing inside of me”_

“Tell me what? Peter?”

“That I really like you and…that I was wondering if you’d go on a date with me sometime? Maybe…possibly?  _God, this was such a bad idea_ ”

“It wasn’t the best idea…but it’s sweet…I…” You’re so tired and it takes a few moments for you to wrap your head around the idea that he’s asking you on a date and for you to formulate an answer because 1 am is really not the best time for this. If it was anyone else you’d probably tell me to fuck off, but it’s Peter.

“I’ll go on a date with you.  _If_ you promise to never play music outside my house at such a ridiculous hour again! Peter, I like you, but I also like my sleep!” You can see the criticism fly right over his head as he grins up at you obviously ecstatic at the answer. 

“Really?”

“Yes, now leave!” You laugh, you’re tired but he’s still cute nonetheless. You watch him spin around for a moment, not quite in the right mind set before he waves at you and begins to leave. 

You collapse in your bed, happy to be back in your comfy place.


End file.
